


Naturally

by crowaion



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: LOVE THE BEST FRIENDS NATURAL LOVERS DYNAMIC BYE, M/M, ritsumao at the very end cuz im shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowaion/pseuds/crowaion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lapse into silence then, just for a brief moment before Wataru finally adds; "Besides, you've got to be just as odd as us to choose to do this, don't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> it's been forever since i've felt up to write, but today i read something that inspired me and made me want to continue writing, if only to better my writing, even just a bit...
> 
> hibirei is definitely my favourite. i don't know quite exactly rei's emotions behind his anemia, but as someone who has that and struggles with it, his vampire act does resonate within me (it was even something i, myself, did before to cope!). a lot of people make fun of him, calling him names for being the way he is... does it ever bother him? does he ever feel weak? i suppose this, in it's entirety, is something like self-projection, if anything, but i hope you like it!
> 
> also they're already dating in this, it's only obvious at the end but listen.

Donning a persona was a difficult task, for it always exhausted the person who wore the mask, as it never is easy to pretend to be something you're not. Rei Sakuma knew this well and sometimes he wondered if so much of his exhaustion came from pretending to be a "creature of the night." Of course, he knew his anemia was the main factor that played into his desire for escapes into a world of dreams and darkness, so it was more of an emotional exhaustion.

... Not that he could complain. This was, of course, his decision.

A long time ago, he decided to live like this; a charming man who roamed only the darkest of nights, when the moon was high and the stars shone bright. It was who he was and, quite frankly, he had trouble remembering when he wasn't this kind of person. Truthfully, if he was asked to describe himself, perhaps he'd have a slight difficulty with answering, because human logic told him he wasn't really a vampire, that was abundantly clear to everyone really and not just himself, but who had he been before he decided to become who he was now?

If you took the vampire act out, was he still charming? Would he still talk the way he does, so old and archaic, and would he still have an air of mystery? Or... would he be like any other? Just a regular, normal... young man.

Quite frankly, he didn't like the sound of that.

He knew many things. He knew that he was well and able to be awake during the day, it was just that his anemia exhausted him so much, that he found himself sleeping through the days instead of living them, greeted by the light of the moon, rather than the sun; and for so long had he lived like this that now the sun's rays seemed almost painful to venture out into. He knew that what he drank wasn't blood, but tomato juice (something that, thankfully, he loved to drink, as it helped with his ailment). He knew that he was only nineteen, not centuries old, as he told people. He knew he was a student at Yumenosaki Academy, and the leader of the well-known unit dubbed _UNDEAD_.

But he knew not of whether he was truly "odd" or not. Was he really suited to be a part of this group, the Oddball Trio, when what he was doing was merely a way to live with who he was, because of an illness that couldn't be cured with a pill or a shot? Who he was, in all it's entirety, was a character he had created, perhaps unconsciously at first, to live with his anemia. He wasn't naturally odd the way his fellow oddballs, Wataru and Kanata, were. He _chose_ to be this way, doing it to find some comfort, trying, in a desperate manner, to convince himself everything was alright, that he wasn't bothered in the slightest by his sickness, that this was all just fine and he was content living like this, forced to always feel like he could barely move and get out of bed to simply do anything.

Of course, he could just tell people. He could easily and quickly just put it all out there, that he had anemia and certain things were difficult for him to do. People might even sympathize and assist him better instead of shunning him for his behaviour, but he'd rather live with people shooting him glares and looks of disgust than constantly be given gentle attention laced with pity.

Yes... he definitely didn't want to be pitied.

"Rei." The way his name is called is soft, yet full of life. He can hear the smile in that person's voice and he knows from that alone that it isn't clumsy commiseration for him, but merely a friend wishing to speak with him.

Naturally do his lips soften into a genuine and warm smile, eyes regaining focus as he draws himself out of shadowy thoughts and back into the world of the living, reminding himself that he is not dead, inside _or_ out. His gaze flickers upwards to meet a look of absolute joy that could only be given from none other than Hibiki Wataru.

"Yes...?" Rei starts slowly, his head resting on the palm of his hand, the third year student still sitting at his desk, despite the fact class was long ago dismissed. "What is it, Wataru...?"

"You looked like you were thinking really hard about something!" Wataru proclaims, asking no questions and merely knowing, and Rei admires how empathetic the other is, not to mention how straightforward too. He watches as Wataru pulls a chair over in front of Rei's desk, even that action alone showing so much of his personality -- the way he yanks the chair so powerfully, yet pulls it over and sits upon it so elegantly.

He wonders if his personality comes out like that too.

"Want to tell me what you were thinking?" Wataru asks, resting both elbows on the desk, head resting on his palms and a brilliant smile adorning his features. "You were thinking for so long that Kanata fluttered off like the jellyfish he is to who knows where! It got me rather curious."

If there was anyone he could consider his best friend, it would be Wataru. Despite how different they were in personality, they got along splendidly, the two of them almost near inseparable. Their bond was natural, deep. Nothing could pry them apart and working together came to them like second nature. It was a partnership that suited the both of them perfectly. So, knowing that, Rei's worries tumbled from his lips so easily, he was faintly shocked with himself.

"No sugarcoating things, alright? What I want to ask is... what am I like to you, Wataru?" Wataru's eyes widen slightly and his head quirks in confusion, causing Rei to rush to explain further. "What I mean to say is, I'm not like you or our pure Kanata. The three of us are definitely odd, no doubts, but... you and Kanata... that is simply who the two of you are. The way I am... is quite different. Very much so. It's nothing natural like you or him. I..." He furrows his brows, "You know I have anemia, yes? The only reason I act the way I do, why I have this whole persona... is because of that very illness. So... I wonder, who exactly am I, without all the fancy words and theatrical mask? Am I fit to lead _UNDEAD_ as this "creature of the night" when that's not... I mean, that is something I _know_ I am not?"

"Hmmm..." Wataru hums in reply, taking in everything Rei said and thinking hard about it, and the seriousness his face now has makes Rei smile faintly, the older of the two admiring this side of Wataru that many others don't usually see, for their own ignorance blinds them and keeps them from getting to know the amazing and capable person he was. To Rei, Wataru was more than just "odd."

"You're Rei." Wataru finally says, so simply put and so certain of himself that he laughs. "Isn't that obvious?"

Now it's Rei's turn to look confused, lips pursing in a slight pout, "Wataru..."

"Okay, okay! Don't look so forlorn, I'll elaborate! What I mean is, Rei, you're you no matter what you do. Of course you're not a vampire, or, well, perhaps not one like books say, but Oogami isn't a wolf, for instance. Everyone knows that. You act the way you do because it helps you, but that doesn't mean it isn't exhausting, right? It's like living two lives, with only one lifetime to do it with. You're using twice as much energy than most people because of that."

Wataru's lips form into a comfortable, natural grin. "Basically... whoever you are is who I like. People are constantly changing, Rei. If tomorrow you came in here and told me you'll now be donning a _kitsune_ spirit kind of act, I'd accept that and I'd like it. Because _you_ chose to do it, Rei. You're choosing to be like that, so no matter who you become, there's still a "you" behind all that, pushing this act out. And that's the Rei I love and it's the Rei I'll always support."

They lapse into silence then, just for a brief moment before Wataru finally adds; "Besides, you've got to be just as odd as us to choose to do this, don't you?"

That makes Rei laugh, a hand moving to cover his lips and muffle the sound. Wataru could be surprisingly simple sometimes and that was truly comforting. It helped Rei believe everything his friend said; that people were not a static image, they could change and be something different the next day, but still be _them_.

Once he's settled down, he nods and stretches his arms above his head, little yawns and noises of satisfaction leaving his lips. Dropping his arms, he stretches himself out on his desk before pulling his arms in to rest on them like a pillow, gaze held upwards to look at Wataru, visibly much more relaxed than he'd previously been. "You're just amazing, you know that?"

"Hmhm~ That _is_ what His Majesty says," Wataru replies, unaware of how Rei's expression falters, annoyed to hear even vaguely about Eichi Tenshouin, going on without a care, "but I much prefer it when it comes from you."

The two share mutual smiles in that following moment before Wataru then gasps as if he's just had the most life-changing idea, causing Rei to sit upright, confused and curious over what exactly caused Wataru's sudden outburst (not that they were rare, he should surely be used to them by now).

"Rei, do you think it would help you if you started viewing your vampire persona as a _power_ , rather than a fault?" When Rei looks confused, Wataru goes on, "I mean... stop viewing your anemia as a weakness. It's difficult I bet, and I doubt you could stop right now just from me telling you but... perhaps work on seeing it as something that _empowers_ you. It's a part of you, and you, yourself, are so amazing... It's like... a superpower! It makes you the "creature of the night" that you are! Right?"

Rei chuckles, "That's certainly one way to look at it... Have you ever been told you're profoundly positive?"

"Many times. I've also been called various other things, though, of course." Wataru responds in his usual odd way, clapping his hands together in front of him, "So?"

"... I suppose I'll give that a shot. No harm done in trying, really." Rei nods, "I'm glad I talked to you about this, thank you. You helped relieve me of a lot of worries." Pushing his chair out, he stands up from his desk and moves to leave, pausing at the doorway, not looking back (though he knows Wataru is rearranging the chairs back into their proper place from the sound of chairs squeaking against the tile). "Uhm... one more thing before I go and fall asleep for my usual amount of centuries."

Wataru, not looking up from his work, gives a simple hum in response, "Hmm?"

Rei looks out into the hallway, making sure no one is around before he shuts the door and spins around, walking back over to him, fingers wrapping delicately around Wataru's wrist and gently pulling him towards the very back of the classroom, his free hand yanking a nearby curtain over their bodies and hiding themselves with it. "Admittedly... I believe I rather like being a creature of the night... I don't need the sun when I have you, Wataru, to light up my life, making me feel so warm inside..." His face feels a little hot then, saying such embarrassing words, and he thinks to himself, amused, that it's because he's so close to the "sun" and that said sun just naturally throws him off and makes him do the oddest things. After all, he's not used to such loving warmth from others. He could only feel this way with Wataru.

Wataru's lips quirk upwards in a half-grin after hearing Rei's little display of affection, glad to see his beloved best friend acting like normal again. He leans forward, gently pushing his forehead against Rei's as his hands reach for the other's own, fingers lacing together perfectly, "Haha, yes... And I love you more than the entire world, Rei. I hope our hearts resonate together beautifully for eternity..."

"Mn... Can I have my fill of you now, then, my dear?"

" _Pfft_ , don't ruin the sentimental moment...!"

**Author's Note:**

> bonus for the ritsumao fans and also 'cause i just wanted to point out the curtain idea is flawed
> 
> "... Gross. Hiding behind curtains is so stupid. People inside are still gonna see your feet and know you're there and people outside have to see their stupid display! I don't wanna see my dumb brother's little romantic play with his boyfriend... They're totally lost in their own world..." Ritsu complains, effectively woken up from his nap as he sits up, disgusted to have seen the sight in his sleepy daze. "I'm gonna hurl if I see them giggle and kiss one more time...!"
> 
> "It's not like people really care, Ritsu. There's tons of relationships going on right now, blatantly clear to everyone. Like Makoto and the transfer student!" Mao laughs, patting his friend's head, trying to soothe the grumpy younger Sakuma, "Besides, we're out in the open too, you know."
> 
> "... Whatever. The punishment for back-talking to me will be you have to sleep with me, rather than watch me, then."
> 
> "Wh-- hey! Ritsu, let me go!"


End file.
